


8. She

by brokenes



Series: Teen Wolf Challenge (Fine Line Album - Harry Styles) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Cora Babysits For Derek, Cora Is Rooting For Derek And Stiles, Derek & Cora Are Close, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Kiss, Derek has a daughter, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Legal Drama, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, No Peter Hale, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Single Parent Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Soft Stiles Stilinski, Song: She (Harry Styles), Songfic, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Helps Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Saves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenes/pseuds/brokenes
Summary: Stiles is a teacher in an Elementary school but he is also the sheriff's son. So, when Derek is late to picking up his daughter, Stiles has a gut feeling that ends up saving Derek's life and his daughter's, in all the right ways.Or,“ Can I help you?”“ Uh, yeah, I think my daughter is in your class. Her name is Yara Hale?”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Challenge (Fine Line Album - Harry Styles) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826380
Comments: 17
Kudos: 322





	8. She

**Author's Note:**

> A long one so get ready!
> 
> Gifs used aren't my own so credit to their owners.

“ Okay, guys, have a seat, please. We need to get started on today’s lesson, to have time for story-reading at the end of class.” Stiles advised the crowd of 4-year-olds in front of him, his hands moving in a seating motion, until everyone found a chair for themselves, looking up at Stiles patiently. Stiles nodded, pleased, putting his glasses on as he looked through his notebook, to remind himself of what needed to be mentioned in class.

“ Okay, let’s start with questions. I need each of you to tell me a sentence put in the form of a question, like how are you, or where are you from. Let’s start with you, Tony, what’s your question, kiddo?”

“ What time is it?”

“ Good job. Riley?”

“ Is it time for bed?”

“ Very good, Jacob?”

“ Can I go to the bathroom?”

“ Excellent, Lila?”

“ No, Mr. Stilinski, can I actually go to the bathroom?” Jacob stood, hands to his stomach like he was physically holding it in.

“ Oh, that wasn’t just for practice. Okay, go on, but don’t take too long.” Everyone in class laughed, as Jacob ran out of the room with a nod. When he opened the door to leave, there was a man standing there, with a Tiana bag in hand, and a matching bottle.

“ Can I help you?” Stiles questioned, taking a step away from his desk.

“ Uh, yeah, I think my daughter is in your class. Her name is Yara Hale?”

“ Let me check the list,” Stiles held a finger up, skimmed through the papers on the table until he found the list of students, including the new transfer at the very bottom.

“ Yes, there she is. It is 9 am though, and class starts at 8:30.”

“ That’s my bad. It’s her first day and we’re still adjusting. Do I – do you need me to get a paper from the principle or something?”

“ No, no, it’s fine. I’ll make an exception for you since you’re still new. She can come in, grab a seat where she’s comfortable.” The parent nodded, gave a tight smile, as he turned away from Stiles, leaned down to whisper something into the kid’s ears. Stiles heard sniffles, before she was being guided into class, eyes casted downwards, tiny body curved with distress. The parent put the bag and bottle up like he didn’t know what to do with them. Stiles approached him, took them and leaned in to have a somewhat private conversation with the parent.

“ Are you okay?”

“ Me?” The father’s eyebrows furrowed, then shot up, surprised and confused.

“ Yes. Kids at this age feed off their parents’ energy, and she looks stressed. Honestly, you don’t look any better, no offense. So, is there anything I need to know about?” The man sighed, leaned against the door frame, like he’d been waiting to be asked.

“ She didn’t have the best experience at her old school. Her mom, uh, she was in and out of her life since she was born, and we had to move schools because she took her, without my permission. I had to call the police and – anyway, it took them a couple of days to find her, and I knew we had to move away. We left town, came here, to Beacon Hills. Leaving in the middle of the semester, so suddenly too, wasn’t easy for her. For either of us but especially her. She’s such a social, loving, little girl, and she had so many friends back where we were. Her aunt, my sister, lived nearby and babysat all the time. So, she lost everything she knew, and now – I know it had to be done, but I feel like I am fucking up her life. I am not sure if I am being what she needs in a parent. I don’t know if I am doing the right thing here.” Stiles smiled, comforting and reassuring, putting the bag and the bottle down, as if convinced, certain.

“ Let me see what I can do. I’ve taught these kids since they started learning how to speak. I know them, and I feel like she will easily find her place here. Don’t worry, most parents spend their time considering all the different ways they could mess up their children. And from my experience, if they care **_this_** much to worry themselves sick over it, then most of the time, it won’t be anywhere near as bad as their worst thoughts. I’ve got her, I’ll take good care of her. You can come pick her up at 1:30. They leave early on Thursdays and Fridays.”

“ Okay. Thank you, Mister..”

“ Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“ I am Derek.”

“ Nice to meet you, sir. If you’ll excuse me, I have a class of 4-year-olds to get under control.” Stiles chuckled, felt accomplished when Derek grinned back, took one more look at his daughter, waved, before nodding in gratitude to Stiles and walking away.

“ Kids, let’s give a proper welcome to Miss Yara, here, she’s our new friend. Yara, I am Mr. Stilinski, and right now, we were practicing how to form questions, so, do you have anything on mind you can share with us?” The little girl gulped, looking weary and nervous, everything her father hadn’t described her as. Stiles got on his knees in front of her desk, nodded at her reassuringly, like he would take anything she had to offer.

“ Who is your favorite Disney princess?”

“ That is a perfectly constructed question, first of all. And it’s Mulan.” Yara smiled, as if pleased by the response.

“ Mine is Tiana. She achieved her dreams **_and_** saved the prince.”

“ You are absolutely right, she did. Okay, now, whose turn was it to come up with a question?”

Stiles went back to his desk, followed each of the kids’ questions, corrected those who were not grammatically correct. Jacob came back right before story-time, late as always, this time with the excuse of eating too much Indian food the previous night. Stiles shook his head, mostly amused, as he sat on the ground, told all the kids to form a circle around him, each of them reading a sentence from the book of the day. Soon, it was Math time, then break, then it was time for Science, that Stiles was sub-teaching for. At exactly 1:25 pm, he was forcing the kids to form a single line, walking out of the classroom and towards the waiting area, where the parents were meant to pick them up. As soon as they walked past the front gate, Yara noticed her dad, waiting with a cup of coffee in hand. She waved at him, and Stiles took her hand and walked her over. She threw herself at her dad, who effortlessly lifted her, planting a loud kiss into her hair.

“ How was it? Did you have a good day?” She nodded, all the tension and the worry she’d walked with this morning, forgotten.

“ She did great. Everyone loves her already.”

“ Yeah?” Something gave in Derek, eased away, like he’d only just realized that he’d done at least one thing right.

“ Yeah, it wasn’t as bad as I thought. And Mr. Stilinski let me read the most important part of the book. He didn’t even have to correct me on **_anything_**.”

“ That’s because you’re a little prodigy, you. Alright kid, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles booped her nose, earning himself a little giggle, as she held on tighter to her father’s neck.

“ Thank you, Mr. Stilinski.” Derek whispered, everything about him flowering with gratitude.

“ You got it. 8:30 tomorrow, Mr. Hale.” Stiles said, turning away from them now. Derek chuckled, shifted Yara until she was on his back, arms circled around her dad’s neck, promising her ice-cream because she’d been such a good girl.

The next day, when Stiles walked into class, Yara was already there, opened book on her table, an excitable smile on her face, and Stiles kind of wanted to cry, because she was opening up so much now that fear wasn't morphing into everything surrounding her. She did an even better job the next time. And she only kept on getting better, laughing with her friends during recess, excelling both academically and socially, even during P.E, she never shied away from a challenge. She wasn’t great at everything, but she tried, and that always got everyone else riled up and they’d try too. It made Stiles fall even more in love with what he did for a living, with his class and his students, and – her.

Then, one day, Derek wasn’t there to pick Yara up. Stiles informed the secretary at the reception to call him, as he waited with Yara by the front gate, but an hour had gone by and there was no response from him. They even called the number he left for his sister who was out of town, but she hadn’t heard from him since the night before. Stiles signed the papers needed, taking full responsibility for delivering her to the police station, until whoever had custody over her showed up to take her. She wasn’t aware of the intensity of the situation, holding Stiles’ hand and swaying it back and forth, telling him about how Jacob fell during hide and seek and chopped his front tooth. They made it to the station, Stiles handed Yara over to Parrish, asked him to get her something to eat, before he went into his dad’s sheriff office, allowing the front to fall away, making room for all the blind fear and uselessness he felt.

“ What’s going on? Are you okay?” The sheriff asked, moving around his desk, sitting Stiles down before falling beside him.

“ I have this new student; Yara, I told you about her, right? Well, her dad disappeared, didn’t pick her up, isn’t answering his phone, and no one knows where he could be.”

“ Okay, it’s been a few hours, not enough time had gone by for us to be concerned yet.”

“ No, but dad, he told me there were legal issues between him and Yara’s mother. She kidnapped her before, and that’s why they had to leave everything and move out here. I – he wouldn’t just leave her like that. He’s crazy about her and he does **_everything_** for her. I just – I have a gut feeling that something is seriously wrong.” The sheriff had known his son long enough to know that he was almost constantly in a state of fear of something or the other, but most of the time, when it went deeper and stronger than usual, there was a reason for it. A reason that the sheriff learned not to ignore.

“ Okay, okay, I believe you. Let me make a few calls, see if we can find out some more about the mother.” Stiles nodded, released a single shaky breath. His dad went back to his desk, falling back into his sheriff role, calling the people he knew in the city that Derek had moved away from, to find out that he had a restraining order against the mother, and all members of her family too. Apparently, she had a record, for dealing and using drugs. She was using even when she was pregnant, but when Derek found out, he made sure never to leave her alone, cut her off from anyone suspicious, until she gave birth to the healthy baby, and left the hospital without her. The file also said that she took Yara out of school, tricking the teachers there into letting her because Yara recognized her, told them she was her mother and was traveling a lot which was why she wasn’t present as much. She took Yara to her family house, leaving her in the basement with her brother and her mother. When Derek came looking, they sent the rabid dogs after him, told him there was no one for him there, that they would build a case against him since he lost the kid. The police didn’t accept his report until it had been 24 hours, then it took them another 24 hours to raid the house and find the girl. They had a strong case against her, so they helped Derek with the restraining order, and he left town before the end of that same week.

“ Jesus Christ, dad, that’s – she’s such a sweet kid, and – he said her mom was bad but I didn’t – who the fuck would do that to a **_child_**?”

“ You do this job long enough, and you see the worst of people. Stuff you can’t fathom.” The sheriff was overtaken by something horrid, shaking his head to himself like he was trying to push it back, shove it away.

“ Do they have any updates on where she is or what she is doing?”

“ They’re sending the nearest patrol car to check, but it’s off the books, just because I asked for it. They should get back to me in an hour at most.” Stiles nodded, just as the office door opened, and in came Yara, with Parrish apologizing for disturbing their conversation.

“ Hey, Mr. Stilinski, can I call my dad now? He’s never this late and he worries if I don’t check in with him.” Stiles patted the empty spot on the couch, that Yara immediately took.

“ We just tried his cell and it’s not working, kiddo. Maybe the battery died or something. We texted him that you’re here and we even informed your aunt; Cora, so don’t you worry, as soon as he checks his phone, he’ll know that you are safe.” Stiles ruffled her hair, wanted to wail out for the little girl that had no one in the world that cared more than her father. Had lost so much in such a short period of time. Was too young to even realize how catastrophic that loss would be. But, he knew. He’d lost too and it still did unpleasant things to him, every time he dared let himself think about it.

“ Did officer Parrish find you something delicious to eat?”

“ Oh yeah! He got me those wraps, they were so good. He got me some juice too. But now, I am sleepy. Can I go home to nap and then come back here?”

“ I’m afraid we have to hang around here for a little bit longer, sweetie. But officer Parrish will show you the lounge area, with the comfiest couch in this place, and you can nap for as long as you want. No one will set an alarm or anything.” Yara gasped, her eyes glistening with mischief.

“ Dad never lets me nap for more than an hour. He says it makes me jumpy and out of control all night.”

“ Well, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“ I am not sure that is something you should be teaching me, Mr. Stilinski.” The sheriff laughed at that, thinking back to a similar version of Stiles that never stopped talking and had an opinion on **_everything_**.

“ I am off school property now, I don’t have to teach you anything. Now, get out of here before I tell officer Parrish to give you the chair that someone pooped on before.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust, eyes wide, as she stood and took Parrish’s hand again.

“ Don’t let her out of your sight. An officer is to be watching her at all times, Parrish.” The sheriff ordered, making sure to keep his tone neutral and peaceful as to not alert the sleepy little girl. Parrish nodded in understanding, walked her towards the lounge area and let them be.

About half an hour later, the sheriff got a call, that the mother’s family house was completely abandoned. The neighbors said that they packed up and left, seemingly in a rush, a week or so before. So, the sheriff took another dive into the file, until he found a car in the grandmother’s name, which he ran the plates of, only to find a ticket, from a few towns over. That wasn’t anywhere near where they were coming from.

“ It’s looking like they had something to do with this, Stiles, but why go for the dad? Why not just take the kid again?”

“ Maybe they wanted to get rid of the problem from its root? Finish this, once and for all.”

“ If that’s the case, then I don’t know how much time we have. It’s already been – 10 hours since he dropped Yara off at school. Do you know where he works? We need to figure out approximately when they took him.”

“ I’ll call the secretary at school, you call the aunt? Let’s see who has the information.” The sheriff nodded, calling Cora, as Stiles called in a favor from the secretary at school. Cora knew he worked in a publishing firm that was 4 blocks away from the school. The school secretary got Stiles the exact name. The sheriff called the company, but they were closed, so Stiles searched the internet for the name of the HR manager or the CEO or someone, until he got two numbers, called the first one and it was an HR executive. He confirmed that Derek never made it into work that day.

“ Fuck, this is bad. Where do we even go from here?” Stiles rubbed a stressed hand down his face, his legs jumping, everything about him coiled so tightly.

“ Their car. That’s the only lead we have. Does he drive to work? Do you know?”

“ No, I’m usually in class by the time the kids are dropped off. But we can check the records, see if there is a car under his name.” The sheriff did that, with Stiles looking over his shoulder. There was a car under his name – several cars – but their papers didn’t mention Beacon Hills at all, so they assumed he left them behind. But the sheriff decided to check the cameras around the area of the school, just in case. They saw Derek walking away after dropping Yara off, crossing the road, and walking two blocks before he was pulled into an alleyway, and that was the last of the footage they could find.

“ I am going to spread the word about those plate numbers, send out a few patrol cars to scan the area between the school and Derek’s job, and we’ll see if anyone has any answers.”

“ Dad, if they had him for this long, do you – do you think they’d keep him alive or just – “

“ I don’t know, Stiles. But if no body came up, then chances are, he is still alive. I don’t know these people enough to make a call for sure though. I just – for her sake, I hope he is still alive. I can’t even think of what will happen to her if he’s not.” Stiles felt like he was about to come slightly apart, throwing his arms around his dad, suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for the man he loved more than anything in the world.

“ I love you so much, dad. Thank you for – trusting me and actually working on this thing.”

“ I love you too, son. This kid was lucky to have you as her teacher. Anybody else, and she would have been put in the system, with no answers, no closure, nothing. ** _I_** am lucky to have you.” Stiles exhaled when he felt like crying, squeezed his dad one more time, before releasing him.

“ I’ll go check up on Yara. I’ll send Parrish in, he’ll be more helpful to you. Keep me posted, okay?”

“ Will do.” The sheriff promised. Stiles went into the lounge area, told Parrish that he could leave, before taking a chair and bringing it right by the couch that Yara slept on. He put his fingers through her hair, massaged her head tenderly. Loss had always been a trigger for him, ever since his mom died. When he read in the newspaper that someone died, or saw online that a famous actor did, leaving a family or a wife behind, he always grieved like he knew them, couldn’t help but think of how that trauma would look for other people, when it looked so ugly and merciless for him. So now, looking at this little girl, with the possibility of sparing her this type of pain, of saving the one person who had always been there, who she would always need, he wished things would work out differently for her. God, he hoped she wouldn’t end up like him.

“ Daddy,” She hummed in her sleep, leaning into the hand Stiles had on her head.

“ Just me, kiddo. It’s okay, you can sleep some more.”

“ Dad is not here yet?”

“ Not yet.”

“ Mr. Stilinski?”

“ Yes, Yara.”

“ Do you think he left too? Like my mom?” She slowly opened her eyes, wanting to see how Stiles would look as he replied, if she would be able to tell if he was lying.

“ Do **_you_** think your dad would do something like that?”

“ I don’t think so. Daddy left his job and his house and his sister, to protect me. I don’t think he would leave me. But, Mr. Stilinski, everyone’s moms don’t leave either. But mine did. And I don’t know why.”

“ Did you ask your dad? Tell him how you felt about it?”

“ No,” She admitted, sniffling weakly.

“ Why not?”

“ Because when she showed up at my old school and took me with her, he got really mad. And then, when we went back home, he was sad. All the time. And I don’t want my dad to be sad, Mr. Stilinski.”

“ How did you feel when she took you from school? Were you scared?”

“ Not at first. I was happy, I thought she came back for me. I thought she wanted me. But when she took me to her house and didn’t let me call my dad, I got scared, because I didn’t know her brother or my grandma, and I didn’t really like them. When I started crying, she left me in the basement and locked the door, because she didn’t know I was scared of the dark. Dad knows. He never leaves me alone in the dark. He always leaves a light on for me in every room in the house.” Yara’s tears fell against her face, making her look so lost, so alone.

“ He’s a good dad.” Stiles caught some of them on his fingers, started slowly wiping them away.

“ He is the best dad. I really hope he comes back.”

“ I hope so too. Now, close your eyes, sleep some more, I’ll wake you up if there are any news.” Yara nodded, closed her eyes, immediately overcome with sleep. Stiles stood, leaned down to kiss her forehead, before distancing himself away from her a little, feeling like he was going to break.

He watched his dad and Parrish move around the office, talking among themselves, then on their phones, then back together. There was some yelling sometimes, Stiles could tell it was getting to his dad. About an hour later, Yara started waking up again, and he decided to help her with homework, until his dad came running in, told him that they had a lead, were about to head out.

“ Dad, can I come? I’ll stay in the car until you tell me otherwise, I promise.”

“ What about Yara?”

“ We’ll bring her along. We can’t leave her here alone. But we’re the only familiar faces he knows, he is going to want to see us.” The sheriff didn’t want to have to tell his son that he might not be alive to see anything or anyone, that it had been over 12 hours now, and that he didn’t think they would like what they were about to find, but he looked at Yara, and decided not to rip her world apart himself. So, he nodded to his son, let him carry Yara, and walk with him to the car.

“ What did you find?” Stiles asked as soon as he was situated in the passenger seat, with Yara in the backseat.

“ A boat. There was a rented boat with 2 women and 3 men, one of them was in a wheelchair, looking asleep, and they explained it as heavy drinking mixed with meds and old age. But workers by the parlor saw through the cap and the glasses, that it looked like a young man. There was blood on his fingers too, like he’d put up a fight.”

“ How long ago was this?”

“ The boat left the parlor 8 hours ago, with enough fuel to keep them in the water for 2 days.”

“ Oh fuck. Do you think we should drop Yara off at Scott’s place or something?”

“ We can’t do that. She’s either to be under our custody, or child services, or if the aunt came down here, then with her.”

“ I’ll call the aunt then. Either way, Yara is going to need her.” Stiles dialed the number he had for her, and she answered on the second ring.

“ Hello?”

“ Is this Miss Cora Hale?”

“ Yes, this is she. Is this about my brother? Is he okay?”

“ I am Stiles Stilinski, I am a teacher at Yara’s school, but I am also the son of the sheriff of the department that is handling your brother’s case.”

“ Case? Why is it a case? What – what the hell happened to him?”

“ We – we’re not sure yet. Based on the information we have so far, it’s looking like it’s connected to Yara’s biological mother. They have a lead that they are following now which will hopefully lead them to Mr. Hale, but – we don’t know what state he would be in and – “

“ Oh my God. Do you – you think you’ll find him **_dead_**?”

“ That’s not – they just don’t know. Maybe he’s hurt or – getting kidnapped can be very startling to the mind, Miss Hale, and – Yara has to have someone with her until her dad is well enough to care for her. That’s all. Do you know anyone nearby that can take her in? Or, can you maybe come down here?”

“ I have midterms coming up and – my job but – it’s only the two of us, there’s no one else. It’ll take me a few hours, but I’ll be there. Do I call this number when I get there or do I just head to the police station?”

“ You can call me, I have Yara with me anyway. Drive safe, Miss Hale.” With that, Stiles put his phone away, nodded to his dad that the aunt would come for Yara.

They got to the harbor a few minutes after, the sheriff looked back at Yara as if to remind himself why he was doing this. He then took his son’s head into his hands, brought him in for a quick hug, before leaving the car. He stood with the officers, going over the plan once more. They put on their vests, made sure they had enough ammo, before getting on the police watercraft with the owner of the rented boat to follow its location. Stiles turned on the radio in the car, but lowered the sound, in case they said anything he didn’t want Yara to hear. He climbed into the backseat with her, took out the coloring book she had in her bag, and a crayon he had on him, and started helping her color a picture of a cat. It was getting late, around 11 pm, and her hands started falling away from the page, her eyes closing unintentionally. Stiles put the crayon and coloring book away, laid her down with her head on his lap, and let her sleep.

He was yawning when he heard on the radio that they were calling for them to surrender. Then, there were gunshots, a scream. An involuntary gasp fell out of Stiles’ mouth. It felt like something bad was closing in on them, like a loss was waiting to happen, and someone was about to be left behind. Stiles shuffled Yara’s head, putting it on the seat itself, before getting out of the car. He needed to move. He needed to do **_something_**. So, he used the radio to call for an ambulance, then went back to hear someone jump into the water, to sneak onto the rented boat. There was so much going on that Stiles couldn’t focus on a single voice, no matter how familiar. Until, Parrish called out that he found him, that he was breathing but badly hurt. The sheriff called back that there was an officer down, that one of the brothers was shot dead, that he would stay on the rental until the situation was under control and everyone was in custody, but they had to take those injured back to land on the police watercraft.

Soon after, with a look back at Yara to make sure she was still safely asleep, Stiles ran to the dock to meet with the watercraft as soon as it made it to land. The officer had a bullet in his leg but was alert, as he was sat down on a gurney, carried away by the paramedics. Then, there was the body bag with the deceased brother. And finally, Parrish was helping the paramedics lay Derek down on a gurney, a muffled groan falling past his lips. Stiles rushed forward, trying to find Derek’s hand.

“ How is he? Is he okay?”

“ They drugged him with something, that’s why he isn’t responsive. And he received a shot to the abdomen. We’ll know more when we get him to the hospital. Will you ride with him?” One of the paramedics asked. Stiles took Derek’s hand that was closest to him, made them slow down for a second, as he hovered over Derek, until his eyes fell on him, something like recognition passing by so fast, before Stiles could dwell on it.

“ You’re okay, Derek. Yara is with me and she is safe. Don’t worry, okay? Everything is going to be just fine.” Stiles waited for something to happen, some sign that he wasn’t all carved out, that they didn’t take everything away from him. A single tear slid past Derek’s eyelids, fell against his cheek, and Stiles couldn’t do anything but squeeze down on the hand he was holding, and hope that Derek would just understand. Would feel it. But then, he was pushed into the back of the ambulance that immediately drove away, and Stiles was left with the smell of its engine and the frigidness of Derek’s hand and – the helplessness. God, the helplessness was the worst of it all.

“ Stiles, I am going to head back on the watercraft to move the suspects and get them to the station for interrogation. Are you going to stay with Yara, or do I need to leave an officer with her?”

“ I need to – I have to see my dad, but – uh, Derek is – “ Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, tried to remember what he was trying to say, find a train of thought to follow, but everything was jumbled up and loud and he felt like he couldn’t place anything.

“ Stiles, are you okay?” Parrish took a step towards him. Stiles blinked a few times, like he was trying to remember who Parrish was, or trying to focus his senses enough to hear what he was saying.

“ I don’t – I have to – “ And then he was tilting forward like he was about to fall. Parrish caught him, right as his knees hit the ground.

“ Holy shit, Stiles! Did you get hurt? What is happening?”

“ Call my dad. I need to – I need my dad.” Stiles’ voice sounded agonized, pained. Parrish took his phone out of his pocket, without letting the rest of Stiles’ weight drop. He had to call the sheriff 3 times, before he picked up.

“ What is it, Parrish? You know we’re busy here.”

“ It’s Stiles, sir. I don’t know why but – he seems to be struggling. Hold on, I will put the phone on his ear and you can talk to him.”

“ Stiles? Son, are you okay?”

“ Dad,” Stiles whined, cried out his name like he was missing him.

“ I’m here. I’m right here. What’s going on?”

“ It’s a – a panic attack.” The first step of coming out of it, was acknowledging. Stiles knew that part. Had done it so many times before. It had been years since he had one of those though, and it seemed to be coming back with a vengeance.

“ Shit, okay, okay, Stiles, you know what to do. Listen to my voice, breathe with me, take it slow, come on.”

“ He looked – dad, he was so – “

“ Derek? Yeah, I know. They messed him up pretty bad. But the paramedics said it looked worse than it actually was. He is going to be fine. Yara too. Just, focus on your breathing now, kiddo. Come on, for me.” Stiles tried, he really did, because his dad sounded terrified, and he hated stressing his dad out. Hated it more than anything. But he couldn’t help but think of Derek waking up in a hospital room and never shaking the feeling of being paralyzed and detached. Or of him not being able to walk down the block around the school because that was where he was taken. Or of him never getting anywhere near water again. There was so much shit that he would have to live with now and that would in turn, change Yara’s life forever. Again.

“ Okay, that’s it, I’m getting back on that police watercraft, I’m coming, Stiles, hang in there.” The sheriff promised into his phone, yelled out for the officers on the rental until the watercraft came to drop him off on land. As soon as he saw Parrish physically holding his son, he ran, skidding on his knees, until his body replaced Parrish’s, and Stiles instantly melted into his dad’s embrace, held on like he’d finally gotten him back.

“ It’s okay, you’re okay, I’ve got you, Stiles.”

“ Dad.” Stiles cried, wheezed against his father’s shoulder. Everything about him was trembling, and no matter how tight the sheriff’s grip around him was, he couldn’t tame it.

“ We got them. All of them. They are not getting away with this. The mom won’t go anywhere near Yara again. It’s done. It’s over. Now, you just gotta breathe for me, and then we’ll take Yara to her father, okay? Come on, Stiles, you’ve got this, son, you can do it.” Stiles’ breathing was coming in small, ragged sounding, breaths, then slowly, painfully, it started to quiet down, not sound as unwilling. Eventually, the sheriff pulled away, took his son’s face into his hands, and wiped all the tears that were still coming.

“ You’re okay, huh? Doing better?” Stiles nodded, patted his father’s shoulders reassuringly.

“ Sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I couldn’t stop it.”

“ Shh, none of that. I am just glad I was close enough to get to you on time.”

“ Yeah, me too.” Stiles exhaled, looked up to find Parrish, still standing there in case he was needed.

“ Sorry, buddy, I am sure that was unpleasant.” Parrish immediately shook his head, got down on his knees again to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder.

“ Don’t worry about it. I’m going to head to the rented boat for prints and all that, then, I’ll go back to the station, sheriff.” 

“ Yeah. You do that. Suspects have already been taken to the station. I will drive with Stiles to the hospital, then I’ll go to the station for interrogation.”

“ Yes, sir. I’m glad you’re okay, Stiles.” Parrish smiled, walked away. The sheriff hugged his son one more time, before he stood up, put an arm across his shoulder, and walked with him back to the car.

Yara was waking up, and Stiles got her out of the car, held her in a needy hug, giving her the filtered down version of what happened. They found her dad. He was okay, the doctors just needed to take a look at him because he took some bad meds. Then, he buckled her in the backseat, got back in the passenger seat, and his dad silently drove to the hospital. They got to the hospital, and thankfully Melissa was on call, so they let her take care of Yara, while they went to talk to the doctors. The doctor said that the officer was out of surgery and could be released the next day. As for Derek, there were large dosages of variable drugs in his system, dosages big enough, they could have been deathly, if they hadn’t gotten to him before his heart stopped. They had to wait out the drugs until they were totally out of his system, before assessing if they had caused any long-term damage to his body. The gunshot wound was treated in surgery, as well as his fractured pelvis and femur. There were clear signs of being tortured all over his body, but they managed to fix what needed medical intervention, the rest of it, just had to get healed on its own.

“ Fucking hell. Is he awake? Do you think we can let his daughter see him?”

“ We can, but I would advise you against it. At least, for now.”

“ Why, doc?”

“ Well, because Mr. Hale’s body went through extreme trauma. As well as his mind. He is still unresponsive, delirious, not present at all. I can’t imagine that being a healthy memory to leave a child with. I think it will cause more harm than good at this point.”

“ Okay, Stiles, you go see him. I’ll check on the officer, then go back to the station. Melissa has Yara, right?” Stiles nodded, thanked the doctor then did as his dad advised him to.

Derek’s eyes were opened, like they were on the scene, but they didn’t react to the sound of the door opening and closing, they didn’t search for or find Stiles. Everything about Derek remained so.. still. Stiles thought that if the machines weren’t beeping along with his heartbeat, he would have assumed he was dead. He barely looked like a person at all. Stiles exhaled, when he started feeling loose again, like he was about to go under. He laid his hand over Derek’s, his other tilting his head towards him, wanting his eyes to see something else that wasn’t the hospital room’s ceiling.

“ Hey, Derek, it’s me, Stiles. You know who I am, don’t you? I just spoke with the doctors and – they expect a full recovery for you. The police got the bastards that did this to you, they’re being interrogated right now, and – I have Yara with me. She is outside, with my best friend’s mother, who practically raised me. You see, my mom got really sick when I was 10 years old, I think. She was sick for an entire year before she passed away. In this same hospital. It wasn’t pretty either, and my dad started drinking and I started getting these panic attacks, it was just – bad. It still is, most of the time, but you adapt I guess. You live even when you think you can’t do it, that there is just no way. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Melissa. She is a nurse here, and she took care of me when – “ Derek’s face started falling onto itself, crumbling, a delayed response to the trauma.

“ Hey, don’t cry. Please, don’t cry. You’re okay. You’re safe. Are you in pain? Is that why you’re crying? Do I need to call the doctor in here?” Stiles went to let go of Derek’s hand, only to push the button that would call the nurse, but Derek’s hand gripped his like a lifeline, and Stiles couldn’t do anything but watch as the man unraveled.

“ It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, Derek, you’re safe. I promise, nothing is going to happen to you. Or Yara. You’re okay.” Stiles laid his forehead against Derek’s, a human reaction to the very inhumane sounds breaking through him. Derek’s body was trying to contain the cries, still too drugged to put any effort into not coming too far apart. Stiles waited it out with him, tried to swallow as much of it as he could, until Derek’s cries started slowing, mellowing out. Stiles took a paper towel from the table, kindly wiped it down Derek’s face, drying what was left of his tears, before throwing it away. Derek still looked like he wasn’t all there, but he was slowly returning to himself, acknowledging Stiles’ presence with the way he was looking up at him, like he wished he could say **_something_**.

“ You can close your eyes, you need your rest. I’ll be here.” Derek closed his eyes around Stiles’ promise, something inside him unclenching like he believed it. Stiles texted Melissa to check up on Yara, who was playing in the kids area. His phone then started ringing with a number that he didn’t have saved. He replied anyway.

“ This is Stiles.”

“ Mr. Stilinski, I’m Cora, Derek’s sister.”

“ Oh yeah, hey, Miss Hale. Sorry I didn’t call you with the updates, it’s been.. intense.”

“ What happened? Did you find him? Is he okay?”

“ They found him on a rented boat. Yara’s mother and her family had forcibly taken him earlier today – or yesterday, since it’s almost morning now. Anyway, the doctor mentioned, uh, torture? He had a few broken bones, a bunch of bruises, but they fixed him up, he should be fine. He was heavily drugged though, so they are waiting this out, to evaluate the damage done if there is any.”

“ What the fuck is wrong with her? Who would do that? And for what?”

“ There was a shootout and her brother died. The rest of them were taken into custody and are currently being investigated with. We’ll have more answers soon enough, hopefully.”

“ I am crossing the Beacon Hills welcome sign. If you can text me the exact location of the hospital, that would be great.”

“ Sure, I’ll do that right now.”

“ I don’t – I don’t know how to thank you for all of this, Mr. Stilinski. You just – you saved his life. Both of them. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there.”

“ Don’t think like that. He made it out alive and so did she and that’s all that matters. I will be here if you need me to meet you at the front gate and take you to Yara.”

“ That would be great. I’ll be – “

“ Or actually, I will get Melissa to bring her to you. I just – I don’t want to leave the room, in case Derek wakes up. I want there to be a familiar face, you know.”

“ Yeah, that’s – you’re right. I’ll ask for Melissa when I get there then.”

Less than an hour later, Stiles was trying not to fall asleep, when there was a knock on the door, and in came a young woman with short hair who kind of looked like Derek, but not quite. Her eyes were just brown – unlike his, that Stiles still couldn’t pinpoint the exact color of. Her face was smaller too, as well as her figure. Stiles stood, rubbed his eyes until he felt somewhat awake.

“ Miss Hale?”

“ Cora, yeah. You’re Stiles?”

“ Yeah, that’s me. He woke up a while ago, before our call, he seemed to be more alert, I think he recognized me, which is a good sign I think.”

“ Oh my God, he looks so – what did they do to you, Derek? I am so sorry, D, oh my God, I’m sorry.” Cora touched her brother’s face, leaned over him like she was trying to surround him, to shield him. Stiles looked away, felt like he was seeing things that weren’t for him to witness. 

“ Are the doctors sure he is going to be okay? He looks so.. roughed up. He doesn’t look okay at all.”

“ I know. But they said most of the stuff left, would have to take its own time healing. They can’t do much more for him.”

“ Do you think they have to move again? Fuck, Yara was finally adjusting to the change, was sounding happy again.”

“ I don’t think that is something that should be on your mind right now. Derek will need time. A lot of time to recover both physically and mentally. He went through – God, the worst. So, take it one day at a time. When he is well enough, then you can discuss their options. Although, honestly, I would hate to lose Yara. She’s such a special little girl.”

“ She’s the best. She saved his life. I am pretty sure he wouldn’t be the man he is today, without her. Maybe, he wouldn’t be here at all.” Stiles nodded, smiling as he remembered all the little looks and holds shared between Derek and his daughter.

“ He’s doing a great job with her. The kid is crazy about him.” Cora leaned to kiss her brother proudly, before dropping on the couch that Stiles previously sat on.

“ I am exhausted. I bet you are too. You can – I mean, you don’t have to stay. I’m staying with Derek, and Yara is asleep in Melissa’s bunk bed.”

“ I should probably head to the station, see where my dad got with the investigation. But – I think I am going to stay until Derek wakes up again. I promised him that I would be here and – I just want to check up on him before I leave. If that’s okay with you.” Cora grinned, like she knew something that Stiles didn’t.

“ Aha, sure, come take a seat at least.” She patted the couch beside her, leaning away to leave enough space for Stiles. He sat by her, smiling lightly, eyes on Derek, just in case.

“ I never liked that woman. Yara’s mother. The only thing she ever did right was give birth to her, and even that – she almost fucked up. She was abusive, even before Yara was in the picture. Derek was miserable, but she would threaten that she would kill herself if he ever left and – Derek would never give anything less than his all. He poured so much into her, most days, he didn’t even look like himself. She took him away from everyone and everything he’d ever loved. No friends at work, no college friends, no me. He was all alone. And I was pissed at him for a long time, because it felt like he was choosing her, you know. But when she had Yara and Derek called me in hysterics from the hospital, I got there and he told me all about what had happened, and we took Yara home and raised her together. She is as much mine as she is his, to be honest. Still, her mother would show up randomly, and Derek would feel too guilty to push her away, would hope that maybe it would stick this time and she would want to be there for her daughter, you know. But she is a piece of shit who doesn’t care about anyone but herself.” Cora sounded like there was something brewing right beneath the surface, like she was holding something back.

“ Before that day when she kidnapped Yara, she’d showed up at the house, and I was babysitting. So I told her to fuck off. Told her that Yara would be better off without her in her life at all. She made a scene, of course, but she left. Two days later, Derek called to ask if I’d picked her up from school, since they said that a woman showed up for her. He was losing his mind, looking for her everywhere. He didn’t sleep until they found her. He didn’t talk to me until the day he was leaving town. I think he blamed me for it. And rationally, I know I had no part in the kidnapping, but – other times, I think that if I had just let him handle it. If I had shut my mouth, then none of this would have happened. At first, I really thought he was taking her and leaving town just to spite me.” Cora laughed, but it was breathless, lacking commitment and energy.

“ God, I wish he never met her. But then, we wouldn’t have Yara, and I – I can’t picture our life without her.”

“ You don’t have to. She’s safe, and so is he. Regardless of how heavy everything else is right now, you can get through it together, all of you.” Cora tilted her head to the side, smiled at Stiles when he started patting her back in silent support.

“ He’s gay by the way. Bisexual.”

“ Is he now? That’s cool. I don’t know why you’re telling me this, but – yeah.”

“ Just for your information. Consider it a friendly tip.”

“ Okay? So am I. Not that it matters, but since we’re sharing.” Stiles shrugged, and Cora laughed, finding humor there that Stiles looked right past.

“ I like you.” Cora leaned back into the couch, relaxed now, at ease. Stiles laughed along, shook his head because he kind of liked her too. And her brother. And his daughter. He liked all of it.

When Derek woke up, 4 hours later, he could actually verbalize Cora’s name. She cried as soon as she heard it and he did too. Stiles patted Derek’s hand, whispered how glad he was that he was doing better, before leaving the room. He passed by Melissa’s bunk bed, checked on Yara, and then he took a cab to the station.

When he got there, the sheriff was napping in his office, arm thrown across his face to keep the sunlight away. Stiles sat on the table next to the couch, started touching his dad just to reassure himself that he was still there, loving in ways that Stiles didn’t think he deserved. The sheriff started to blink awake, his lips curving into a comfortable smile as soon as he saw Stiles there.

“ How is he?”

“ He was in pretty bad shape. Especially mentally. But his sister got there and I made sure he was somewhat okay before leaving.”

“ How are **_you_**?” The sheriff then asked. Stiles contemplated disregarding the question, downplaying everything he was feeling, but he knew that his dad would know better than to believe it.

“ Tired. Relieved that he made it back to his daughter but – scared for the trauma he would have to work through. I don’t know. It’s been an **_unbelievably_** long day.”

“ Tell me about it. Shouldn’t you be at school by now?”

“ I called in before leaving the hospital, told them that I won’t be there for the rest of the week. I just – I need a minute.”

“ Okay, son. Do you want me to drive you home so that you can sleep it off? Or, would you like to stay here?”

“ I’ll stay. Scoot over, it will be just like old times.” And so, the sheriff did, made barely enough room for his son to lay down, but Stiles’ elbow was poking into the sheriff’s stomach, and their legs had to be on top of one another, and the sheriff couldn’t find a place for his arm so he put it beneath his son’s head and – it was perfect. Exactly what they both needed.

“ The ex admitted to everything. She said that they intended on drugging Derek, then leaving him on the boat, until they could prove his negligence as a father. She didn’t just want to take the kid away, she wanted to prove to him that he was as shitty of a parent as she was. She wanted to torment him, leave him guilt-ridden for the rest of his life. They didn’t necessarily want to hurt him, but when he put up a fight, the brothers started getting creative with ways to silence him. They beat the crap out of him, giving him more and more drugs, as if to test his limits. Experiment. The ex’s mother was just there for the ride. She knew everything that was happening, and although, she didn’t physically do anything to aid it, she didn’t stop it either. So, she will probably serve less time than the rest of them, but they will all get what they deserve. Derek and Yara will never have to worry about them again.” Lulled by the sound of his father’s voice and all the assurance tucked in there, Stiles nodded until he was fast asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People came and went for 6 hours after, officers finished their shifts and others were starting theirs, Derek’s ex and her family were all processed out of the station and into prison, waiting for their court dates. The sheriff showered in the station, even went to the hospital to drive the injured officer home and give Derek the updates. Derek was responsive when he was conscious, but he slipped in and out of it so suddenly, it freaked Cora out every time. The sheriff directed most of his words to her, knowing that she would pass it along when Derek was mentally present enough.

“ If – uh, if you would be comfortable, we can take Yara home with us. Not as a formal thing, just – Stiles has the rest of the week off anyway, and at least she would be with someone she trusts. If you’d rather she stays here with you, that is totally doable, but hospitals aren’t exactly – “

“ No, no, you’re right. Thank you. For offering. I will walk with you to get her.”

Once Yara laid eyes on the sheriff, she tugged at his trousers, asked him where the younger Mr. Stilinski was, and the sheriff swore he fell a little harder for her right then and there. He took her hand, walked her to the car, made sure her seatbelt was secured, before driving to the donuts shop nearby. He didn’t even care about the cliché of it all. When they got back to the station, the way that Stiles lit up when he saw Yara, made the sheriff want to do nothing else but bring her to him.

“ I shouldn’t be missing you this much after a few hours apart. What are you doing to me, little one?” She giggled, throwing her arms around Stiles’ neck, and holding him **_so_** tight, it could have been painful. 

“ Good news, she is going to be staying with us until those with legal custody can leave the hospital.” The sheriff didn’t want to have to relate her dad’s name with the hospital, not wanting her to ask him questions he wouldn’t have the answers for.

“ Oh yeah? We’re going to have so much fun!” Stiles high-fived Yara, carried her over his shoulders.

“ Are you ready to head out now?” Stiles asked his dad, who nodded with a warm smile. He grabbed his radio and phone, announced to the officers on shift that he was heading home for the day.

For the rest of the week, everyone was alternating between taking care of Derek and taking care of one another. Stiles was either at the hospital, or at home babysitting Yara and trying to keep her up-to-date with what her friends were learning at school, or helping Cora study for her midterms. When he and Cora couldn’t be at the hospital, his dad was, caring for Derek like his own. Because the sheriff was a man capable of so much loving. It came so easy to him.

On the weekend, it was Stiles’ day at the hospital. The drugs were completely flushed out of his system and the doctors found no signs of any permanent damage to any organs. Derek was still in immense amounts of pain, only now, he was awake enough to feel it. Stiles tried to find the silver lining somewhere in there.

“ Stiles, can I ask you a question?” Stiles helped Derek to another spoon of jello, offering his permission with a silent nod.

“ Why are you doing this?”

“ Doing what?”

“ All of this. Taking care of me. Of my daughter and – my sister. You’re a teacher at my daughter’s school, and as special as she is, that can’t possibly be why you’re still trying to fix every little thing for us.”

“ It’s human decency, Derek. It’s how I was raised. My dad has been the sheriff for most of my adult life, he takes care of everybody. And I guess, I learned to do what I can when I can. And I **_can_** help, you and Yara and Cora. I can do some good, maybe nowhere near what you deserve, but it’s the best I can do. So, I do it.” 

“ I don’t – I honestly don’t know how we would have made it through, without you. And your dad. God.”

“ Hey, man, don’t sell yourself short. You went through the thing, you’re the one who pulled yourself through. You got yourself back, for Yara and Cora. That was all you.”

“ No, it’s not. I – I remember bits and pieces from that day. And – I can still see it very vividly in my head, you standing over me, telling me something about Yara, holding my hand and – all day, I had just one thought in my mind, that I was going to die. And leave Yara all alone in the world. Every time they would hit me or push some needle into me, I would think, this is it. I am going to die now. And when I saw you, I – I had this split second of clarity. Of security. And I felt like maybe everything would be okay. Like – I’ve been dying all day long and you just came, took my hand, and poured a little life into me. I can’t explain what that felt like. Can’t find the words for it, but – you saved my life, Stiles. I have no doubt in my mind.” Stiles cleared his throat, tried to dig deep for something to say that wouldn’t be followed by a cry or two, but then the door was being pushed opened and in came Yara, and Derek was the one doing the crying.

“ Oh my God, hi sweetheart. I’ve missed you so much.” Stiles had to carry Yara, situate her on Derek in a way where most of her weight would be on the upper part of his body, as to not make matters any worse. Yara immediately wrapped around her dad, hugging and kissing and holding. Derek buried his face into her shoulder, inhaled so deeply until his lungs were filled up with the smell of her shampoo and Cora’s lotion that she now had to share with her.

“ I missed you too, daddy. What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you to come back for **_days_**.”

“ I know, baby, I’m sorry. The doctors told me I had to stay here for a little while, and you know we always have to listen to what our doctors say.”

“ Well, not **_always_**.” Yara rolled her eyes, inspecting the tubes attached to her father’s arm.

“ Yes, always. Tell me about you. Are you doing okay with Mr. Stilinski? Are you being a good girl?” Yara looked at Stiles, awaiting his praise.

“ She’s the most understanding, most polite girl in the world. Aren’t you, Yara?” He ruffled her hair, earning himself a pleased nod from her.

“ Oh no. What did you do?”

“ I didn’t do anything! Mr. Stilinski just said – “

“ I heard what he said. But I know you, and there is no way anyone would call you understanding **_and_** polite with a straight face.” Yara huffed, pouted, crossing her arms against her chest.

“ No, really, she’s a good kid. I am not sure my dad will give her back when you’re out of here.” Stiles chuckled. Derek brought his daughter’s head to his mouth, left a proud kiss.

“ Did the sheriff bring her here? I want to thank him for everything he is doing for us, Stiles.”

“ He is probably out there chatting with Melissa.”

“ Why would he – oh. Your dad and Melissa?” Derek’s eyes were so wide and unexpectant.

“ Oh Derek, so much to teach you, so little time.”

“ We’ve got time.” Derek shrugged, moved Yara away from his chest because her knee was pressing down on him too hard. Something in Stiles snapped back into place, hearing the casual inclusion in Derek’s tone, the way he was willing to spend some of his time with Stiles.

“ Did – uh, did you and Cora reach a decision? About whether you’ll stay here or leave Beacon Hills?”

“ We talked about it, but I just don’t know. So much bad happened here but – the thought of having to take her away from another version of life that she’d grown to love, doesn’t sit right with me. I mean, last time, she wasn’t even herself until you started helping her open up and gave her things to connect to, gave her a home-base. I don’t want her to lose that.”

“ It’s kind of hard to think of class without her now that I’ve gotten so used to her being there. She really is an incredible little girl and everyone would miss her. Especially me and my dad. We’ll miss you all. But you have to do what is best for you and your daughter. I get it.”

“ Stiles, do you – do you like my sister?”

“ Cora? Of course I do. What’s there not to like? She’s funny and smart and she is such a bad cook, she makes me seem like a professional chef.” Stiles chuckled, but Derek seemed to be missing the joke, a deep frown set between his eyebrows. Stiles took Yara, put her on the couch and gave her his phone to give her something to keep herself busy with.

“ What is this about? Did I do something that made Cora feel uncomfortable or something?”

“ What? No, of course not. She’s always raving about you and your dad.”

“ Then, why did you ask me that?” Stiles took an empty chair, pulled it until it was right by Derek’s bedside. So close, he could hold him down, if needed. He could touch him if he had any right to do that.

“ It’s just – is that why you want us to stay? Because you enjoy Cora’s company so much?”

“ I mean, she is definitely part of it. Yara and you too. You’re all good people and of course I would like to keep having you be part of my life.” Derek nodded, leaned further down into his bed, and laid his head back like he wanted to sleep.

“ What – why do I feel like I am saying all the wrong things?”

“ You’re not. It doesn’t matter. I am getting tired so I will just try to get some rest.”

“ Yeah, okay. You do that. I’ve got Yara.” Stiles went to push his chair back, stand and walk away, when Derek huffed like he’d had enough, tilting his head towards Stiles.

“ I just want to know, do you actually like my sister? Like, I don’t mean as a friend, I mean, more than that. Are you attracted to my sister, Stiles?”

“ You are asking if I am sexually attracted to your sister?”

“ Yes, I am.”

“ You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“ If you are, that is totally fine, I won’t judge or anything, she is a good person and I guess she is easy on the eyes and – “

“ Derek, **_no_**. I am not sexually attracted to Cora. I like her as a person and we’ve bonded pretty easily but – I am attracted to you. I like **_you_**. How on God’s earth did you translate everything I am doing into me liking Cora?”

“ Wait, you like me? You’re not just saying that, right? Because if you are – “

“ Oh my God. Yes, Derek, I like you. I don’t know how many more ways I can show it for you to get that I do.”

“ But why? I am a mess. I am a single parent of a child with a family history that is enough to drive any sane person away. I stress over everything and I get angry over things that don’t matter and – “ Stiles’ hands felt cold and clammy against Derek’s cheeks, his breathing loud and panicked, as he went in for a kiss. Derek was self-conscious about his breath after spending almost a week in a hospital bed, but he closed his eyes, let the imprint of Stiles’ lips against his wash everything else away, quiet it all down.

“ I’ve been daydreaming about this for a long time now.” Stiles whispered, his nose pressed against Derek’s. He opened his eyes just as Derek’s lips started curving into a bashful smile.

“ Was it everything you expected it to be?”

“ And more. It was top 5 kisses of my life, probably.” Derek snorted, lifted his head to steal another kiss.

“ Just top 5?”

“ Fine. Top 3.”

“ Top – “

“ I am a man in my 30s. I have had many kisses in my lifetime. And this is only our first one.”

“ Fair enough. I will do better the next time.”

“ Can’t wait. Now, get your rest, and I’ll do some homework with this one.”

And so he did. The sheriff came in with Melissa an hour or so later. Stiles told him all about what happened, and the sheriff hugged him so tight, like he’d done everything right. He then took Yara home, leaving Stiles to spend the rest of the day with Derek. He played him some music while he slept and he graded some assignments, then he fed him, washed him, started telling him all about Yara’s new sleeping habits, and how him and his dad take turns getting kicked by her while the other slept on the couch. When he had to leave for the night, they kissed again and it was perfect but Stiles wasn’t going to tell Derek that, because he wanted to have something to look forward to.

It took Derek 2 weeks to leave the hospital, and he went to the Stilinski’s too, still unable to care for himself, and Cora had to go back for her midterms. So, Stiles and Yara went to school together and passed by the station every single day to have lunch with the sheriff, before going home to be with Derek. And after months of physiotherapy and **_actual_** therapy, Derek was almost as good as new. Stiles went with him when he had to testify in court, and held him through a vicious night of nightmares. The next day, Derek told him he wanted to find a place for him and Yara, that could also fit him too. And it wasn’t easy, for any of them, but every time Derek kissed Stiles and asked him for the ranking, it made everything feel like it was well-worth it.


End file.
